shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Floating Musician! The Girl Who Stole the World with Her Voice!
The Grand Line '' CCCCRRRRAAAASSSSHHHH!!!!'' The Shifting Tide splashed into the New world. It had taken a gruelling two hours of flight from the Ultimate Gryffon, but the Devil Spawns had finally made it. Ultimate Gryffon landed on the deck of the ship and started throwing up black sludge. Ishi, the newest member of the crew, ran over. Ishi: 'Are they alright? '''Vearth: '''It's fine '''Rex: '''That's just how Senshi leaves Burakku's body. '''Sharpshooter: '''It's kinda gross, but it's better than coming out the basement. '''All: '''SHARPSHOOTER!!! ''The black sludge soon formed an exhausted Senshi, and the barfing gryffon soon became a queazt Burakku. 'Burakku: '''I know i said this the last time we did this, but the attack is cool, the returning to normal, not so much. '''Senshi: '''You aren't the one getting reguritated. ''The two looked at each other, laughed, then passed out. Ishi ran to their sides and checked their vitals. When she felt a regular pulse and heard their breathing, she sighed. 'Ishi: '''I take it passing out is a side effect of this attack? '''All: '''Hai '''Rex: '''Lets just get them to bed. They'll wake up tomorrow completely refreshed. _________________________________________________________________________________________ ''Senshi awoke the next morning comepletely refreshed. She put on her regular clothes and went out on deck. Once again, Burakku was awake before her, and breakfast was being served. 'Victoria: '''You're up. Great, your breakfast was starting to get cold. ''Senshi sat down and enjoyed a hot breakfast. Afterwards, the News Coo dropped off a packet of posters on the deck. 'Burakku: '''New posters are here!! '''Rex: '''Senshi get's first dibs. ''Senshi took the posters and looked at them. 'Senshi: '''Check it out guys! Our friends bounties have gone up. ''She fans out a handfull of posters out on the table. Those posters belonged to the Skyline pirates. 'Burakku: '''Hey Senshi, look how high your boyfriends bounty is. '''Rex: '''Ishi's too. ''Both girls blushed, then shouted toward the boys. 'Senshi/Ishi: '''SHUT UP!!!!! ''The guys back off as Senshi flips through the remaining posters. She then pulls out another handfull and fans them out. These belong to the Strawhat crew. 'Burakku: '''DAAAAAAANG '''Vearth: '''That's your other brother's crew isn't it? '''Senshi: '''Yep. Isn't it great? '''Victoria: '''What did they do this time? '''Ishi: '''It says that they're responcible for the destruction of Enies Lobby. '''All: '''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! '''Rex: '''Enies LOBBY!!!! '''Sharpshooter: '''As in the location of one of the Gates of Justice!!! '''Senshi: '''THAT Enies Lobby??!! '''Ishi: '''Yes guys. I see where you get your recklessness Senshi. '''Senshi: '''I wonder what our bounties are. ''She sets the Strawhat posters next to the Skylines and lays out the remaining posters. These all belong to The Devil Spawns. 'Senshi: '''My bounty is the same as Mugiwara's. '''Burakku: '''I have your old bounty again Senshi. '''Sharpshooter: '''Mine is 10 million more than yours Burakku. '''Rex: '''Mine is triple my original bounty. '''Victoria: '''Congradulations Senshi, you have a higher bounty than me, even if by only 25 million. '''Vearth: '''Why am I crying in my picture? '''Rex: '''It was probably taken when we told you about Senshi. '''Vearth: '''You're probably right. Besides, i don't mind my 30 million bounty. All i did was steal a ship and a few keys. Maybe next time i'll be part of the fight. '''Ishi: '''My bounty went up. Nice ''The Devil spawn Pirates turned to her. 'All: '''You had a bounty before hand!? '''Ishi: '''Yes. Have any of you heard of Drum Kingdom? ''Almost everyone on the ship shook their head no. Vearth however piped up. 'Vearth: '''Isn't that the winter island near the front of the grand line. The one where the best doctors can be found. '''Ishi: '''Yes it is. I use to live there with my parents. Then Wapol decided to make the 20 MDs. Any doctor that wasn't an MD were executed, or were forced to leave. Many left before Wapol could round them up. My parents and I weren't as lucky. I managed to escape. My parents..... they weren't as lucky. ''The pirates all felt simpathy for Ishi. '''Ishi: '''I found myself a wanted girl at the age of 10. Thanks to Leo, I managed to hide on the small island you guys found me on. '''senshi: '''Well, lets not dwell on the past. Besides, i caught wind that Wapol had been defeated by Mugiwara. '''Ishi: '''Good. I hope that lousy pig sufferred. ''Badump'' '''Senshi: '''What was that? ''Badump''' '''Burakku: '''It came from the side of the ship. ''The crew ran over to where the sound was coming from. When they got there, they saw a girl floating on a guitar case. 'Burakku: '''I got her. ''He swoops down and picks up both the girl and the case. Ishi runs toward them and checks the girl. '''Ishi: '''She'll be fine. I just need to bandage her up, then we can wait for her to wake up. '''Senshi: '''Who is she? Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi